parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Mistletoe (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style)
Lyrics: * Scooby Doo: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Luna: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show, * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Luna: I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Scooby Doo: Now there's a crowd at the party * Luna: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Luna: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe. * Scooby Doo: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Scooby Doo: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Luna: Hi, Scooby. * Scooby Doo: Oh. Hi, Luna. * Luna: Great party, huh? * Scooby Doo: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Luna: Hey, did you see Olivia Flaversham? * Scooby Doo: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Dale. * Luna: Maybe not. * Scooby Doo: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Luna: Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Scooby Doo: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Luna: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Scooby Doo: Before the night is through * Luna: (Before the night is through) * Scooby Doo: There's something very special that * Luna: (There's something very special that) * Scooby Doo: I'd like to say to you * Luna: (I'd like to say to you) * Scooby Doo: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Scooby Doo: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Luna: There a crowd at the party * Scooby Doo: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Luna: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Scooby Doo: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Luna: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Scooby Doo: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Luna: Hi, Scooby. Did you get something to eat? * Scooby Doo: Uh, yeah. * Luna: Um, Scooby. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Scooby Doo: Huh? Waaa! * Luna: Scooby! Where are you going? * Scooby Doo: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Luna: You just got some cookies! * Dale: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Luna: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Scooby Doo: Come on, Pikachu! * Luna: Scooby, look out for the... * Scooby Doo: Waaa! * Luna: Never mind. Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Pokemon Songs Category:Christmas Songs